Distant sound of sanity
by totem
Summary: Paige finds herself accused of murder all is against her including forensic evidence and she's hiding somthing and ANDY can't help her unless she tells him everything. But will she go against her boyfriend or betray herself?


**Distant Sound of Sanity**

Prue - 25

Andy - 25 (police)

Piper - 23

Leo - 24

Phoebe - 20

(shockingly i know she's single - for now)

Paige - 19

Shane- 19

Danni - 20 (Paige and Shane's Friend)

**Summary: Paige finds herself accused of murder - all is against her including forensic evidence and she's hiding somthing and ANDY can't help her unless she tells him everything. But will she go against her boyfriend or betray herself?**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Charmed tho i wish i did...**

**Warning: strong language and Sexual referance at times...read at own risk.**

**I would love to hearfeedback, i will respond to your reviews and love to hear you views, ideas and thoughts thanks for reading guys!**

**PROLOUGE**

"You know what, Shane never did shit. He was with me Friday night" Paige shouted at Andy who was sat on the chair in front of her in the living room. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Darryl were also in the room.

"And what time did he leave?" Andy asked, he was taking notes to every thing she said. He couldn't believe he was doing this, questioning Paige over a murder case.

"He was with me all night, he never murdered the guy" Paige was getting defensive.

"Is there anyone who can back up your alibi?" He asked her.

Paige pushed her hand threw her fiery red hair, she shook her head "No" She sighed, "I went to his apartment, no one was home Danni was out it was just us two" She explained.

"Convenient" Andy mumbled as he wrote notes.

"What are you saying Andy?" Paige shouted.

"Look, Paige he has a motive…it all fits" Andy shouted back at her.

"A motive? For fuck sake, there are over fifty people out there who have a motive to kill that bastared. I have a motive, Danni has a motive…any one whose come across him has a fucking motive" Paige growled, she just wanted to make him understand.

"So what you did it? Danni did it?" Andy questioned.

"You got it all wrong" Paige shot

"Have I, well how about you give it me right Paige … tell me who killed Jamie Silver because right now your giving me nothing but attitude" Andy shouted. This wasn't a side any of the sisters had seen before this wasn't friend Andy, or brother Andy or Boyfriend Andy – this was Cop Andy! "PAIGE I have a warrant to search your car, the manor, to get a DNA test from you and to arrest you. So you better start talking other wise I'm not going to be able to help you…Lets start this again. WHERE were you Friday night?"

"I was with Shane" Paige shot, sick of answering the same questions over and over

"Where?" Andy asked

"At Shane's apartment"

"What were you doing?" Andy ran through the standard questions he'd ask any suspect. Paige was a suspect, and this was the hardest job he'd ever had to do. It was a favour he'd pulled in from the chef allowing him to take this case…though if he got to emotional he was going to be pulled from it because of his link with the family.

"You really want me to answer that?" She shouted, "I never killed J"

"Well the evidence states differently…it links you to the victim." Andy growled back.

"Tell me exactly what you're getting at ANDY" Paige lost it and stood to her feet.

Andy followed suit and stood to his feet, "Fine you want it straight, a guys dead, one who you know and have had contact with through the last day before he was murdered which you denied." Paige and Andy were staring into each other's eyes with pure intense and fiery rage, "And I also know that you and the Victim had slept together"

"You have got it all wrong"

"Then tell it me right, you were with Jamie before he died. You were in contact with him sexually and you are the last reported person to have seen him before he was found, beaten, bludgeoned and stabbed to death." Paige turned her back on Andy and the rest of them in the room, who couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"your wrong" she said again pushing her hand threw her hair.

"You know what I think happened?" Andy shouted, "I think you slept with Jamie, and then I think you were with Shane and he found out…now either Shane in a jealous Rage went after him. Or you knew there was only one way to stop him from telling Shane so you killed him. Which is it?"

"Neither" Paige shouted, "you don't know anything Andy…"

"Tell me…Tell me what happened otherwise this is it Paige…25 to life"

Paige shook her head, as she sat on the coffee table. "I need to see Shane" She said

"Your not going to be seeing anyone for a very long time except through glass unless you tell me why you can be linked to the crime scene…why you can be linked to the victim and offer someone who can back up your story" Andy shouted, "For fuck sake Paige, were trying to help you here."

"I never killed J, even if I wanted to after what he did" Paige shouted

"What? What did he do?"

Paige stopped, silence filled the room and after a few moments Paige turned to him, "Look, all you need to know is that I never killed him, Shane never killed him but that guy was in deep. I bet there are so many more people out there who wanted to kill him."

"What did you mean by 'after what he did'?" Darrel stepped in

"nothing, look all I meant was we didn't get on…but I never killed him" She insisted.

"I'm taking you in Paige" Andy said standing up,

"Look when can I see Shane" Paige demanded

"You can't…" He took cuffs from his back pocket

"Andy is that…" Prue was cut of by him

"Prue, get a lawyer, your going to need it" He explained coldly as he cuffed Paige's hands behind her back.

"you can't seriously think she did this" Phoebe Shouted

"Look, just get a lawyer" He growled Paige just let him drag her down the steps and throw him into the back of the car.

**TBC...**


End file.
